Fallen Star
by tangledcharm
Summary: Worlds apart, forever different. Will the strength of their love be enough to fight the real darkness in Fiore? Jerza fanific :)
1. Blue haired boy

"Mummy, mummy…..mu…" Ezra's words drowned in to the air as burring tears fell down her face.

The woods filled with smoke, hundreds of innocent lives had been taken, there was nothing left of her village. Erza fell into the snow, her body crippled by the pain of the loss she felt; she was alone now, alone in this world.

The forest fell to silence as the sun rose from behind the hills, it was like the night events were just a memory. The snow had stopped falling, but the earth was now covered in its frozen whiteness. The robin bird sang out the morning song, squirrels scurried over the branches of the trees, Erza remained still, her eyes closed, dreaming.

"Don't go up there!" a voice yelled out.

"You got to catch me" the little boy laughed out, ignoring the warning.

He ran in large strides as he climbed the steep hill. Reaching the top he looked around for a hiding place, giggling he crouched down near an old oak tree. He placed his hand over his mouth so as not to make a sound, what was that?

He looked over to his right, there was something lying in the snow. He slowly pulled himself up, holding on to the tree. He leaned over a little to get a better look.

"Hello?" he called out quietly but the figure remained still and silent.

Letting go of the tree he took small steps towards the object in the snow. It was a person, a girl, he moved closer. Her scarlet hair covered her face, her body was curled up in a small ball, the snow had lay itself over her.

He kneeled down by her side, gently he rocked her body.

"Can you hear me?" he asked but she didn't speak.

He moved closer to her, gently he brushed her hair from her face. She suddenly flinched from the touch, he didn't move as she reacted. Slowly she opened her eyes; he leaned forward into her face.

"Can you hear me?" he asked again.

Her body curled up more into itself, her soft breathing turned into aching cries, the boy took her cold hand, he pushed his body more into her, giving her his warmth.

"Jellal I told you not…" Mira stopped speaking as she saw the image in front of her.

"She needs help" Jellal pleaded.

Mira wrapped the small girl in her arms; Jellal removed his jacket, offering Mira more warmth for the child. Smiling she placed his jacket on the little body and started walking back down the hill. Jellal remained close, holding Mira's arm the whole way.

Erza was pulled from her dreams, slowly she opened her eyes. Her body was wrapped in a cotton sheet, she lay on a bed, she heard voices from outside the closed door, children's voices. She pushed her body up, leaning it on her arm. Her eyes adjusted to the room, it was big, twelve or more beds rested on the walls around the room. The floor had no carpet just wood, the stone walls were decorated with drawings and photos. She sat up some more, turning her body to the window, looking out she saw children playing, chasing one another, laughing, smiling. Tears formed in her eyes as the memories shot back, the aching pain in her heart pounded as she thought of her family.

"Mummy" she whispered before the tears escaped her eyes and raced down her hot checks.

The door to the room slowly opened, a little boy with blue hair appeared, he held a tray in his hands. Erza quickly wiped her eyes with her hand and pulled her hair over her eyes. The boy struggled as he used his foot to close the door, the tray was filled with hot food and warm drinks. He gently placed it on the bed with her; carefully he cut the toast and offered her some.

Erza looked down at the damp bread which was smothered in butter; she shook her head, refusing the food. The boy took back the bread and offered it her again this time with jam. Erza smiled from the kindness of the stranger; slowly she reached out to him, taking the bread.

The boy allowed her to finish before he offered her a drink. He took time in aiding her needs, he didn't rush her nor did he make an attempt to make her talk.

"Jellal you need to come and finish your chores now please" a woman's voices shouted out from the landing.

The boy turned at the mention of his name.

"I'm coming" he replied.

Before leaving the room he walked over to a bed, Erza looked over to him, moving her hair while his back was turned. His clothes were ripped, he wore no shoes but had socks that were coloured grey, his long blue hair was flat with some strands spiked. As he turned to walk back to her she brushed her hair over her eyes, covering her face once more.

Jellal stood in front of her, his arms were starched out to her, in his hands was a small bear. It had dark blue fur and black beaded eyes. The bear wore a white jacket which had pockets, on its leg it had the name Jellal stitched into it. Erza looked up from the stuffed animal; his face looked concerned, his eyes filled with sympathy. That's when she noticed the marking on his face, over his right eye, it was a unique marking but it made you notice his dark brown eyes.

"It's for you, so when you cry you have someone to hug" he placed the bear in her resting arms before.

"Jellal" the woman's voiced called up again, this time there were footsteps heading towards the room.

Jellal picked up the tray of finished food and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Erza remained on the bed; she looked down at the bear he had given her. She hadn't noticed before but the stitching round the teddy's mouth formed a smile, she touched the stitching with her finger, tracing the line, her lips moved creating a small smile. She held the bear closer, hugging it into her, it must be his bear she thought, one that he sleeps with, she hugged it closer, it was like having someone there.


	2. True friend

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Erza fell into deepest of sleeps that night, her dreams forever giving her nightmares. She longed to have her mother's arms around her, to hear her father's voice.

The dream was dark, her mum was in her room, comforting her from the shadows she had saw from the window. Her mother held her tight as her father fourth with the soldiers but his efforts were in vain, there were too many of them. He fell to the ground, her mother pleaded for her to run, to not look back and just run.

"Mummy will be right behind you" she had said.

Erza had climbed out of her window, there she saw her village in flames, soldiers were everywhere. They smashed anything in their path, burning down homes with their torchers, Erza had felt like crying but knew if she made a sound they would find her, she would run, run away, run until she could breathe no more, she would run for her mummy.

She remembered how her feet ached, how the cold snow burned her bare skin, she remembered the shadows chasing her, they were near her, they were everywhere she looked. She heard the screams of her people, no matter how far she ran she could hear their cries.

She woke up; her skin was hot, tears rushed down from her eyes. The room was dark, only the moonlight shown through from her window.

She felt someone take her hand; she looked up, her vision blurred from her crying. Jellal pulled her close and held her in his arms. His touch was soft, his breathing calm, he rested his head on her shoulder. She pulled in closer to him, allowing him to hear her cries; her tears ran down onto his shirt. He moved his head a little, slowly he lifted his hand and wiped away the tears from her cheek and gently rocked her until she fell back to sleep in his arms.

The sun shone through the window, Erza woke to children's voices, the room was filled with happy faces. Erza sat up as the children started to race around the room and bounce on their beds.

The door to the room opened, a friendly, smiling woman stood in the frame. The children raced to her side, pushing one another so as to hug her.

"Good morning" she said as she wrapped her arms round each child.

"Everyone please come down for breakfast but make sure you are dressed first we don't want Lisanna telling you off again do we" she giggled as the children raced off to gather their clothes.

Erza stood up from her bed, but her blanket was caught around her, she tugged at it but it wouldn't untangle from her. She looked around to find what was keeping her wrapped.

Jellal lay sleeping next to her, his blue hair lay over his face but his dreaming eyes were clear to see. She smiled as he made little sounds each time he took a breathe. She pressed her hand on his body, carefully she rocked him.

"Jellal?" she called out quietly.

His eyes slowly opened, his body stretched out as he rubbed his eyes and moved his hair from his face.

"Morning" Mira approached the bed where he lay.

"You know you're not supposed to share beds with other children Jellal" she warned.

Jellal stretched out his body again and grinned at her.

"Don't start being cheeky" Mira laughed.

Jellal jumped up from off the bed and ran to the end of the room, gathering his clothes he headed to the bathroom to change for breakfast, leaving Mira with Erza.

The room was quiet with just the giggles from children to be heard.

"Hello" Mira smiled as she sat herself next to the little girl.

Erza looked up at the women but didn't respond to the greeting.

"I'm Mira, I run this children's home with my sister Lisanna and my brother Elfman"

"Children's home?" Erza questioned.

"Yes, it's a place where little boys and girls come to find a forever family"

"But I don't want another family; I want the one I had"

"I know sweetheart but we can't give you that, in time the pain you feel will heal, I promise, we don't want to replace the family you had but we want you to be loved and that's what a forever family will give you" Mira saw the tears forming on the little girls eyes.

Mira pulled the girls tiny body into her.

"We will look after you here I promise, don't worry we won't put you with a family until you're ready, ok? Be a strong girl now and wipe those tears"

Erza sniffled as she did as she was told.

"Now you go and get dressed for breakfast and after that you'll be doing your chores before you go out and play with all the other children" Mira placed a dress on the bed before leaving the room.

Erza looked down at her outfit, scrunching her face at the patterned flowered dress, the red silk bow for her hair lay to the side of her outfit. Erza moved her attention from her new clothes and scanned her eyes across the room.

Slowly she walked over to the other side of the room, where Jellal's bed rested against the corner of the walls. Erza scanned through the drawings he had made and displayed. They were beautiful, sunrises, snow scene and his forever family. Erza lifted a smile from the hope of Jellal's world.

She knelt down near his cupboard, toys lay hidden inside it; underneath the plastic technology she found another picture. A girl with long scarlet hair, smiling, she had beautiful angel wings, near the bottom of the page she saw a date, yesterday-the date she had arrived at the children's home.

She traced the pencil lines of his picture, she would make a new beginning for herself, she had a friend like Jellal and with that she had strength.

**A/N-** Happy new year to all my readers, first off guys I'd like to apologise about my punctuation, spell checker doesn't seem to be my friend at the minute! So I've had to use my brain a little more, I hope your all enjoying my first mulit chapter story and it's not too much of a disappointment to you. Thanks for the reviews and continued support, your also super awesome.

**Voyage to my heart- To all my readers who have read this story I need your help. I have left an extra note about this story at the bottom of its page. I can't write what it's about on here as it will be a spoiler to those who have not read it yet. I would really appreciate your help, thanks everyone!**

_**New readers: Voyage to my heart**_

_**Summary to the story: **__A voyage of love. Oceans apart. Will Jellal ever return back to Ezra's arms or will the wizard war claim his life? _


	3. Forever Family

The years in the children's home were filled with love and the warmth of friendship. Every night Erza shared stories and memoires with her best friend Jellal. They slept side by side while the stars were in the sky and by day they were always found near one another, laughing, playing, smiling, they had both found happiness in each other's hearts.

"Jellal" Mira called from the top of the garden.

Jellal stopped tracing Ezra's hand at the mention of his name.

"Come here please, I have something to tell you, just you" Mira smiled and went back inside.

Erza looked at him confused; he gave her a weak smile and then left her side.

Lisanna sat herself down on the bench which Jellal had occupied.

"Shall we finish the drawing" Lisanna encourage.

"No, it's mine and Jellal's drawing" Erza snapped, pulling the sheet of paper closer to her.

Erza stayed sitting on the bench with the other children laughing around her, she tried drawing more pictures and joining in with the others but she was too distracted by Jellal's absents.

"OK let's clear up and get ready to go out to the village" Lisanna instructed everyone.

Erza didn't respond to the request, she saw the main door to the home open, Jellal appeared with a huge smile upon his face, he was holding an old man's hand, an elderly woman around the same age followed behind them. The old man lifted Jellal into his arms; the young boy leaned over to the women, the three then embraced each over.

"Erza, come over here and say hello" Mira smiled.

Erza felt her whole world crashing again, they were going to take him away from her, she was going to be alone again. Instead of listening to Mira she turned and ran, ran away from the home, ran up to the mountains.

The snow was thick but she pushed against it, the further she got away, the less it would hurt, the less it would hurt, the less it would hurt.

"Erza wait" Mira called out to her.

Erza ignored the call, before long she was surrounded by trees and wildlife. She was back where he had found her, three years ago. She paused, catching her breathe before falling into the snow. She sat under the old oak tree, her back against the thick wooden trunk. She pulled her legs up and crossed her arms over them, the tears and the hurt were all rushing back, she pushed her face in to her arms and screamed with all the air she had in her lungs.

"Erza" Jellal said quietly.

She looked up to him, her throat ached, she had screamed so loud the whole village may have heard her.

Jellal slowly sat himself at the side of her; there was silence for a moment before he took her hand in his.

"That was my new family" he started, confirming what she already knew.

"I was going to tell you but I was afraid I'd make you cry, I have made you cry" he breathed out, putting his head down.

Erza looked to him, she was being selfish, this was his forever family, he had finally found a place to call real home with these kind people. She leaned over and took him in her arms; she wanted him to be as happy as he had made her.

"You could never be the reason I cry" she whispered.

He hugged her tighter.

"I leave tomorrow" he said slowly.

Ezra's heart missed a beat; she only had one more night with him.

"How about we camp out up here tonight" she suggested.

He agreed without any other thought crossing his mind.

**A/N: **Hey lovely people!

It's official I have had 10 reviews for Voyage to my heart, thanks to all the people who left me feedback, your all very supportive love you all. I will be writing the sequel as soon as I've finished other things that I'm doing. Hope your all enjoying this mulit chapter story. My next chapter will be loaded on Wednesday 9th January. Not too long to wait ^.^ Thanks again everyone!

**My new twitter account if any of you want to follow me: tangledheartz**


	4. Goodbye my friend

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

The sun began to lower, creating beautiful golden lines across the sky, the clouds moved, letting each little star of the night twinkle down on the pair.

Erza finished knocking the last nail into ground for the clothed tent; Jellal came walking back up the mountain with thick logs of wood and marshmallows.

The woods fell into darkness, the fire around the camp burned strong with its orange flames. The small birds rested in their twigged nests, the owl hooted its tune. The wind gently blew through the bare branches of the tress, lights from the village shone like small candles from below.

Jellal walked over to Erza who was lay in the entrance of the tent.

"I don't want to leave you" he whispered as he lay his body next to her.

Erza gave him a weak smile; though she too felt this way she couldn't deny him a happy ever after.

"You're not leaving me, you may be absent from sight but Jellal I'll always hold you in my heart"

Jellal smiled with happiness.

"And you in mine" he replied.

The pair moved closer to one another, the fire dimed as the last of the fire wood burned. Erza leaned her body closer into his; he wrapped his arm over her. Her head rested on his chest, the last night she would hear his heartbeat as she fell to sleep.

Jellal breathed slow and steady, controlling his rhythm to his heart, he didn't want her to know how much it hurt him, and he would be strong for her, always for her.

The morning light touched over the trees and snow, melting the whiteness away and inviting spring to the world. Erza rubbed her eyes, as Jellal stroked her hair from her face.

"Morning" he whispered down to her.

Erza shifted her body over more, attempting to go back to sleep for a while but Jellal moved and stood up instead.

She opened her eyes and flipped onto her back, looking up at him she looked at him questionably.

"We have to go, they'll be here soon," he leaned over, grabbing his coat.

Erza came to realisation, she had forgotten the reason they had slept out in the open. She took a deep breath and buried her feelings of hurt.

"Let's hurry then" she smiled.

The children of the home had all gathered outside in the front garden, Jellal emerged from the main doors, holding his bags down by his arms. The old man and women waited at the gates with Mira and Erza. The boy said his goodbyes to all his friends, giving each of them hope and faith, that their forever family will soon be here to take them home.

The old man rushed to the young boy's side, taking his bags and placing them in the vehicle. The women thanked Mira and assured Erza he would be loved and cared for, though it didn't stop the tears falling from the young girl's eyes.

The old couple climbed into the car as Jellal thanked Mira for all she had done for him.

"We're all going to miss you" Mira wrapped her arms around the young boy and wished him the best for the future.

Jellal pulled away from Mira and turned to Erza, there was a pause from him for a moment before he took her by the hand and pulled her into him. He gently kissed her check and whispered his goodbye to her.

Erza stood still as his gentle touch slipped away from her, the children ran to the gate as the car drove down the road. Jellal waved from the back window.

"Goodbye" Erza whispered into the wind, as Jellal vanished into the distance.

**A/N: **Hello my lovely peoples, if you're still reading this then this story can't be as bad as I thought! I'm really pleased with the amount of views this story has gotten, even though it's still in progress. I just want to thank you all again for your continue support, love you all. Anyways I thought it would be a great idea to start writing when I'll be posting next chapters. So chapter five will be posted on Monday 14th January 2013, hope to see you all again then, keep happy and remember JERZA FOREVER..!

**Life and Death: **I just wanted to ask my readers to give this story a look; it's not a fanfic of anything it's just simply a story from my little brain. I admit the first chapter is slow and a bit of a failure for a beginning but if you could try and ignore my failure at that and trust me when I say once you have read past that point the story gets really interesting. I'm a little sad the story hasn't got much views, if you guys could leave me reviews or any feedback on it I would really really really appreciate, as I'm unsure as to whether to delete it from the site. Thanks to those who do give it a little read bye bye awesome people.


	5. Stronger

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Erza can you come with me please" Mira took hold of the child's hand.

Mira lead her into the home, taking her to her room. Erza remained silent as she walked alongside her career.

Mira tried to engage the child in conversation but she was now lost in her own world. Mira slowly opened the bedroom door allowing Erza to enter first.

Sitting on the bed were two men, one with a round friendly face, white beard -which covered most of his mouth. He was small but greeted her with a smile. The other man was tall, his face showed no expressions, he wore glasses, he was dressed in a smart uniform, the pair were two opposites.

Erza looked up to Mira for an explanation; Mira took her hand and lead her towards the two strangers.

"Hello Erza" the small man greeted, jumping off the bed.

Erza took a step back and pushed her face into Mira's side.

"No need to be shy young lady, I'm Makarov the master of the wizard guild called Fairy Tail"

Erza continued to be silent, the old man walked a little more towards her.

"I'm here to offer you a place in my guild, so you can train to become a famous wizard, would you like that?"

Erza let go of Mira's hand and gave a small nod.

"Brilliant, you can come back to the guild with me tomorrow and Mira can come to, so you can meet all the other wizards, a lot of them are your age, there will be plenty of friends to make but most of all you will become part of the Fairy Tail family, won't that be nice?" he questioned, his face still had a beaming smile on it.

"You'd like that won't you Erza?" Mira encourage the child to make conversation.

"Yes" Erza replied quietly.

"I would really like that, thank you"

"Good, before I leave I want to introduce you to this young man, his name is Lahar, his from the magic council" Makarov stood aside as Lahar stood up.

"Hello" he greeted the child with a firm hand shake.

"I'm the one who decided who gets to join the guilds in Fiore, I've heard many things about you Erza Scarlet, I believe you will become a great wizard and attend your duties well" Lahar spoke with one level of tone in his voice, strict almost.

Erza looked up at the tall man, something about him made her feel uneasy. He was nothing like Makarov; his words seemed cold rather than friendly and warm.

"Alright then I will see you two gentlemen out while Erza begins to pack her things and gets ready for bed"

Mira guided the two men out of the room allowing Erza to take in the offer she had be given.

"A wizard!" Ezra's spoke out to herself in the empty room.

This was her dream, something she had wanted for so long, with magic power she could get the revenge she longed for, and with magic she could become strong enough to get justice for the people who lost their lives to the hooded shadows that destroyed her village!

She would give the issue no more thought; she would find the people who took her world away from her. She reached under her bed, grabbing her suitcase, she began to pack.

With her stuff locked safely away in her case, she climbed into her bed, looking out of her window at the small village and tall mountains. This was her time, her forever after. She snuggled down into her covers, clutching the bear Jellal gave her the first day she had arrived; she held it close as her dreams drifted to the happy memories he had made for her.

"Erza are you ready? They will be here in ten minutes come on" Mira shouted up the stair case.

Erza came running down, a beaming smile across her face, she slid along the floor and stopped at Mira's side.

"Almost, I just need to do one more thing before I leave" Erza spoke breathlessly.

Before Mira could say another word to her the young girl was racing through the door and heading towards the mountains.

Erza used all the power she had in her legs to run the steep mountain, past the place her and Jellal had slept, racing past where he had found her and back to the village that was once hers.

She paused as she looked down on the ghostly destruction, taking a deep breathe she began walking through the decaying wood of the once beautiful houses. She stopped as she approached a place where she once called home.

"Hi mum, dad I'm sorry I've never come here before, I found it hard but now I have the strength to make a difference in this world, I promise I will make you proud and become the best I can be for you, I miss you so much" she spoke out in whispers.

Erza leant down and placed a single white rose onto the earth, it had been three years today she had lost all she had loved; this was her final goodbye to her past.

Once the rose had been placed she turned and walked back in her steps, she looked back with a smile. She already felt stronger.

**A/N: **Hello my peoples! Hope you've all had a super awesome day, it's FINALLY snowing over here, only like an inch but still its snow, I love snow, and it's so pretty and white. I know there isn't enough to make a snowman or snow angels but it's still great to watch it fall from the sky when you're drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate. Anyways enough about snow, I'm posting two chapters this week! So this is one and your next will be on Saturday 19th January 2013 bye bye till then.

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	6. Goodnight

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jellal pulled up to his new home, it was a small cottage in the middle of the woods, he guessed the place must be a small town or village because everyone seemed to know both his parents. They all greeted him with open arms; he was part of a real family now.

His room had been painted baby blue with a snowflake boarder; he had a new wardrobe of clothes and shoes, on the dark blue carpet lay toy cars and trains.

"I'll show you round your new home tomorrow son and maybe if we have time we can go hunting, would you like that?" his father smiled as he stood at the bedroom door.

"Yeah, anytime with you dad" Jellal jumped into bed.

"Are you not going to change into some bed clothes?"

"No, I want to stay in these tonight"

"Alright lad, goodnight" his father closed the door, leaving Jellal in his new room.

As soon as the door was closed Jellal moved from off the bed, he walked over to the wardrobe and gathering a bunch of new clothes. He then went back to his bed, placing the clothes in a bundle and putting them next to his pillow. He then climbed back into bed and snuggled into the lump, he gently rested his arm over it.

"Goodnight Erza" he whispered.

**A/N: **Hey my peoples :) Here is the second chapter of the week for you sorry it's so short but I couldn't really expand on it. The last chapter was long so I thought I'd give you a rest with this nice short one. The next chapter will be uploaded soon :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Only joking! I'm not that mean, here is the real authors note :)

**A/N: **Hey my peoples :) This has got to be the shortest chapter in history! But no worries my friends as I intend to upload another chapter in a few hours (which will be longer than this one) Keep awesome and see you all soon!

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	7. Finding me

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the whole guild yelled out.

Erza shook each members hand, the greeting was over whelming, the place was loud, the room was filled with laughter and joy. The place already began feeling like home.

"Hi I'm Lucy, you're the new wizard here right?" a young girl with blonde hair stopped Erza in her steps.

"Yes, I'm Erza, nice to meet you" she smiled.

"Hello I'm Levy, do you want to be friends?"

"No way, she's my friend, I found her first!" Lucy screamed.

"You have Natsu you can't have Erza as well" Levy pushed the young girl.

Before Erza could speak a word the young girls were fighting.

"Ha-ha seems your already popular miss scarlet" Makarov walked over to her.

"Are they always like this?" Erza questioned.

"Worse sometime, but you'll soon get use to it, Fairy Tail is a place of family and we all look out for one another, now let's show you to your room"

Erza lifted her bags and followed the master, before she got to the steps she was pushed by a young boy with black spikey hair and cold skin.

"Watch where you're treading!" Erza snapped, before noticing the boy was not wearing any clothes.

"Sorry" the boy apologised.

"Where are your clothes?"

"Ah crap!" the boy ran off.

"That is Gray Fullbuster he has a habit of walking around like that" the master laughed.

"But why?"

"I don't know exactly, his an ice wizard so maybe that has something to do with it"

"Ice wizard, wow, can I do ice magic?"

"You could, but it would not be the same as Gray's, magic is something which is your own, it becomes a part of you, almost like your hair or your smile"

Erza was left in her room to pack, though as soon as the master left her side the two young girls appeared. They helped Erza with her belongings and talked about how amazing Fairy Tail was.

"I'm a celestial wizard, I have these keys that call spirits and they help me fight"

Lucy summoned Plue to her side to show her new friend what her magic could do.

"That's amazing, I don't know what magic I want to do" Erza admitted.

"We'll help you Erza, come on, I know just what to do" Levy grabbed her new friends arm and took her outside.

"Don't I need to study first or something?" Erza questioned.

"We could but I think you might enjoy doing it this way" Levy smiled.

Lucy placed sandbags across the yard and then rested a wooden target board at the end of the assault course.

"Ha-ha, that's easy, that's not even a challenge" Natsu walked out, mocking Lucy's efforts.

"She just a beginner!" Lucy snapped back.

"I'm bored so this will be funny to watch" Gray approached the group, wearing just his underwear.

"Don't listen to them, just relax your body and breathe" Levy advised.

Erza stood in her rags, her feet bare, the assault course did look easy but how was she going to attack it with magic. The boy's laughs rang in her ears as she tried to concentrate; the girls began arguing with them. The noise was too much it annoyed her, she needed silence.

"Be quiet!" she shouted out.

With her words spoken a huge red light appeared under her, it ran over her body covering her in armour.

Erza looked down confused, had her feelings made the magic appear, she breathed out and then back in, allowing the rage she felt from her past to come up from deep within her.

She charged at the sand bags, two huge swords appeared in her hands, she slashed through the bags and hit the target straight through the centre, before jumping down and standing with pride, she had found her magic, she had found herself.

"I think a more advance assault course is needed Lucy" Levy giggled.

**A/N: **Voyage to my heart sequel, I have made a video asking for your guys help as I can't write notes on here as it would be a spoiler to anyone who hasn't read it, the link it below :)

Anyways the next chapter to Fallen Star will be posted on Wednesday 23rd January 2013. See you all again then my lovey peoples.

JERZA FOREVER ^.^

**Link to voyage to my heart video**:

.com(SLASH)watch?v=HH2s6JrHSIk


	8. Father and Son

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jellal woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs, his world had changed within a night. This was the first day with him and his dad.

"John don't forget Jellal's jacket" his mum came running out the door, kissing her husband and hugging her son goodbye as the pair headed on their adventure.

Jellal was shown the whole town just like he was promised; he met the baker and tasted the finest cakes. He was greeted to farmers where he tended to small animals. He was offered to ring the bell to the hall by the mayor; he was shown how to make sales with stall keepers. Him and his father fished for their lunch before they headed into the woods to camp together and hunt for their dinner.

John handed Jellal the gun, he showed him how to aim and hold.

"Breathe slowly and concentrate" his dad instructed.

The deer moved at the sound of a twig breaking.

"Now, shoot Jellal"

The deer was gunned down, it was his first kill; both him and John set up camp and cooked their prize. Jellal sat eating the meat, the pair huddle around the small camp fire.

"Dad why do we shoot animals?" Jellal asked.

"So we can eat them son" his dad answered, a little confused by the question.

"I mean why shoot them, why not use magic to bring down the kill?"

His father stopped eating; he placed down his meat, before answer the young boy's question.

"We don't use magic, you don't need it"

"But wouldn't it be easier?"

"No, magic is a great power to hold but it destroys people, I do not believe in it, so we don't use it"

Jellal paused, taking in what he had heard.

"Magic is bad? But I want to be a wizard like the great Gildart" Jellal smiled.

"No, as my son I will never allow you to touch magic"

"But a little bit won't harm anyone"

"Jellal magic is power and power changes even the nicest people"

"I won't allow it to change me dad"

"I know you have the strength within you to resist but the people here believe you don't need magic, their faith is in their hearts so long as you have that you can do anything and do it all without the magic" his father smiled and pulled his son in closer.

"So my strength is within my heart? How am I going to use that?"

"Ha-ha you'll understand when your older my boy"

**A/N: **A whole chapter on Jellal whoo ^.^ I'm make this a very quick not as I'm on a mission to get all I need to write finished! Feeling super motivated today yay :D Okies well first I want to say thank you to **Erza Scarlet Ttitania, Shadowmaster2013, lightmoon54, SacerltxXxXKhrymi** for all the positive reviews on this story! :D The next chapter will be uploaded on Monday 28th January 2013 see you all then lovely peoples, remember stay awesome and eat oroes ;)

**Life and Death:**

Shaking he lifted himself off the floor; Shadow followed him to his bed, licking his hand he reassured him. Damion fell against his mattress, holding his head in his hands he allowed the tears of fear to fall down his cheeks. Shadow placed his body against Damion's and snuggled his head under his arm. Damion remained still, his heavy breathing filled the quite room "I don't want to be afraid anymore" he whispered hoping someone would hear.


	9. Hero or Villan?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Hello everyone, its Tangledcharm's sister here (alternativetwin) I have been given the responsibility to post this chapter as my sister is in hospital, we hope for her to be out soon she really misses you guys and hopes you enjoy this next chapter.

So I've been told to inform you when the next chapter will be posted (this is something she tells you after each chapter?) **Friday 1****st**** February 2013**. Though I don't ship Jerza I have been told to put the next bit, Jellal to me is an idiot (don't hate me) but you guys and my sister love him so this is for you…..

JERZA FOREVER

The years in Fairy Tail passed as quick as the seasons in the year, before long Erza was celebrating her 18th birthday. She had reached the top, she was now a legend among the people of Fiore, she had passed the tests to become an S class wizard and now she was being assigned a mission from the magic council. Only wizard who held great powers were chosen for these requests, she stood on the platform as the people cheered. This was her time.

Lahar pulled the young teenager aside.

"It moves me Erza Scarlet to be able to witness you coming of age, this mission I am giving you is of great importance, you must not fail me, to do so would bring shame on your guild, yourself and the town of Fiore"

"I won't fail you I promise"

"I do hope your right; it would bring much heart break to me if you did not complete what I have asked of you"

"Tell me what you wish me to do"

"There is a small town in the wooded area just past the road that leads out of Fiore, I have been informed that the people there are performing dark magic, they have been nothing but trouble to my guards I have sent to deal with them, I am trusting you to wipe out all who breathe life there"

"Wait, is this an assassination?"

"Yes, it was a hard decision to make but I cannot risk these dark wizards becoming more powerful, I need to think of the people of Fiore, I believe you can do it, I would not have chosen you otherwise"

"If it's for the safety of my town I assure you every man, every women will fall at the hands of my sword"

"Perfect, there are many of them so I wish for you to take some members of your guild but choose carefully, as they to need to understand the importance of this mission"

As Lahar finished his sentence he handed Erza her new uniform. A uniform of great power, a uniform that represents leadership and responsibility, she was now a part of the magic councils guard.

Erza chose Natsu, Gray and Lucy to fight at her side, these would be the people that slayed the darkness away from this world with her.

"Assentation?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yes, this is for the people of Fiore, our guilds pride and the safety of people we call family" Erza spoke out in honour.

"Why not arrest them? Killing seems injustice, they haven't attacked us..." Lucy started to protect.

"We cannot risk the town being attacked; we need to act first to wipe out the potential threat Lucy!" Erza shot back.

The room fell silent. Erza took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You are my family, I love each of you as a brother, sister and the same goes for the people of Fiore, you all took me in and made me one of your own, so I will protect each of you with my life from this darkness, I understand if none of you wish to stand by my side, to take a life is a heavy burden to live with but to live without any of you would ache my heart to the bitter end"

Erza slipped her sword away and adjusted her sleeves to her new uniform before turning away from her friends.

"Ha-ha as if I'm going to let you have all the action" Natsu laughed out.

"We'll fight by your side" Lucy stood up.

Erza smiled as her friends spoke out with courage.

"Lahar asked me for each of you to wear the matching uniforms, we will be representing Fiore" Erza instructed.

"Oh wow, so does that mean were guards of the magic council just like you?" Lucy jumped about with excitement.

"Yes, I suppose it does" Erza replied.

Once the group were all in their matching uniforms, trumpets were blown from the top of the hall tower as they departed from their home town, the people waved goodbye to the soon to be heroes.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu began a slow run as the sound of the cheering crowd faded out.

"Sir" the young guard spoke out to his captain.

Lahar slowly turned himself in his chair; his huge hood covered his whole face, leaving just his mouth out of the shadows.

"S...sir I don't mean to question your reasons b…but why have you sent Erza to a village that doesn't have dark wizards?"

"She is the strongest wizard of Fiore, I chose her because I know she will evaporated the whole population within seconds, even quicker with the other wizards she's chosen" Lahar chick led.

"But….but why are we attacking people without magic, they are no threat"

The guard whimpered as Lahar stood.

"They are outcast, they bring nothing to society, they disobey the law by not learning magic, so in truth they are criminals, do you understand?"

"Yes…I mean no...Sorry sir…but"

"They disobey the laws of magic; they defire me and the bounders of this world so they must all face the penalty"

"With their lives?"

"Yes, every citizen knows the importance of magic, without it the world would lose balance, magic is power and that is why I insist everyone uses it, Fiore can only be the best, the most powerful, the most feared if these rules are in place, now do you understand? Lahar looked down on his guard.

"Yes sir, the weak are to be eliminated so the strong can become the greatest, sorry for questioning against you"

**Hello me again if you guys could leave some reviews it would probably cheer my sister up **** Thank you.**


	10. Shadows of the past

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Author: Hey lovely peoples! I am back :D finally out of hospital whoop whoop! Thanks for all the views I got, I was like wow! Lolz you're all super awesome, love you all, anyways enough of my rambling on it's time for the next chapter…._

**Note: Pleas ensure you have a lovely warm cup of tea, a packet of creamy chocolate oreos and a box full of tissues….**

"How far is this village?" Lucy question as she struggled to keep up with the rest of the group.

"Under a day's walk away, not too far, we should be back home by tomorrow" Erza answered.

"It sounds like a quick job, why did the magic council fail?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, maybe the dark wizards were too strong for them to defeat" Erza guessed out aloud.

"Seems odd to me" Gray scratched his head as he began to lose himself in thought.

"Guys wait up, you're going to fast" Lucy moaned.

"You need more exercise Lucy" Happy laughed.

"Shut it cat, I am perfectly…"

Lucy fell to the ground, her face smashed into the snow.

"Lucy are you OK?" Erza ran to her side.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lucy stood up, patting down the snow that covered her uniform.

Erza froze from the sight that stood in front of her, Lucy's hood hung over her head, her face was completely in the shadows; something about the image gave Erza a feeling of unease.

"You would think that hood would be big enough for your head Lucy" Happy joked.

"My head is a perfect shape!" Lucy shouted out, as she flipped it back.

"Erza, is everything alright?" Gray asked.

"Yes…fine"

Erza composed herself.

"We should move quicker, we don't want to end up camping out here in the woods"

The group nodded in agreement before following Ezra's lead.

The sun in the sky began to settle, the wind blew harder as night wrapped itself around the world. The clouds gathered together blocking the moonlight, the woods filled with the sounds of forest animals finding their pray. The snowflakes slowly swirled down to the earth, voices from the village flowed through the air, they were close.

"What's the plan?" Gray asked, as he removed his shirt.

"You and Natsu attack from the right, Lucy will follow the centre path and I'll take the left" Erza instructed.

Everyone took to their position, ready to attack.

"You're finally home" Jellal's mum left the kitchen where she was ironing.

"Sorry were late, we thought we saw somebody in the woods" Jellal took his mum in his arms.

"You worry too much" John smiled.

"We need some more wood, the fire is almost out" his mum hugged into her son's body.

"Trust it to do so when I've just got comfy in my chair" John laughed, getting up from where he sat.

"I'll get it dad" Jellal offered.

"No son it's alright, you help your mum" his father ordered as he left the house.

Jellal nodded, agreeing to his father's wish.

"I don't need any help in here sweetheart, you go and rest yourself, you've had a long day, I'll bring you something to eat" his mum smiled.

Jellal did as he was told; he sat himself next to the chair of his fathers. The day had been long, he was happy to be back home after a whole week of hunting with his father. He was now 18; he knew it would soon be time to move from the family home, the thought of leaving his parents saddened him. But this would be his time to find Erza, how he longed to talk to her again, see her eyes light up when she smiled, the memories she had given him kept him strong. The day he ran up those mountains was a day he would never take back, it brought him to her. How he missed her so. His eyes filled as the beats of his heart ached his chest.

"Jellal" his mother called out.

Jellal turned to her, wiping his eyes so as not to show sadness.

"Can you go and check on your father please, I think I just saw a hooded shadow" she said worriedly.

"Yeah, where did you see it?" Jellal questioned.

"Just near the tress" his mother pointed towards the window.

"Alright, stay here; I'll go check it out" Jellal placed his boot back on his feet before leaving the house.

"This place seems to quiet, I would have thought somebody would have come out an attacked by now" Lucy spoke out aloud to herself, as she looked around.

The town was silent, people were sleeping, doors were shut, nothing seemed a threat.

"Ice maker cannon" Gray screamed out.

The frozen ice crashed into the homes and business of the people, villages sprang out from the rubble, screaming as they ran, hiding their children as they dashed for safety.

Gray looked around as the people cried out for help, why were they not fighting back? Where were all the dark wizards?

"Tell me who your leader is" Erza screamed out.

She had ambushed an old man, she held him by the collar of his clothes, her sword rested on his chest.

"You're a guard of the magic council?" the old man questioned.

"Given the circumstances I think it is best you answer me first" Erza pushed down on her sword, cutting some of her victim's skin.

"You are nothing above me, you are scum, go to hell!" he screamed, spitting in her face.

Erza lost control, her rage took over, she plunged her sword straight through the heart of the old man.

"Alright I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled out to the sky.

Erza turned to the sound of her friend's voice, there she saw it…

Natsu stood with fire in each of his hands, his head was held to the sky, his hood hid the sight of his face. People ran from his figure, children cried for their mothers and fathers stood their ground as their families ran to safety.

"The hooded shadows" Erza whispered to herself.

Erza felt her body become weak; her mouth lay open as she gasped for air, her heart pounded against her chest, her eyes filled with salty tears.

She had become the shadow she had feared.

"Stop!" Erza screamed to her friends.

The body of the old man fell to the ground as her grip loosened around his collar.

"Dad…dad?" Jellal called out.

The body of his father lay still on the ground. The snow around him, bathed in red.

"No!" Jellal screamed.

He raced to his father's side.

"Erza watch out!" Gray warned.

Erza turned as a dark figure raced towards her.

"Wait" she called out to it.

But the figure leapt towards her, Erza lifted her sword in defence.

"Wait" she called again, her arm swung round as the man came to her side.

"Erza!" Lucy and the other raced to their friend's aid.

The dark shadow collapsed to the ground, his arm rested over his face as he landed.

"What's really going on here Erza?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know" Erza replied with the same amount of confusion.

"I don't think these people are dark wizards" Lucy stated.

"I think you may be right Lucy" Erza agreed.

"Murderer!" the people of the village called out.

"What do you want? Why can't you leave us in peace" they questioned.

"I don't think the magic council was fully honest with us" Erza admitted.

The dark figure on the ground moved, Natsu stood in defence but Erza warned him not to attack.

The hooded darkness wobbled to his feet, before speaking.

"L…leave, whoever you are GO!" the man's voice was filled with sadness.

The figured swayed as he tried defending himself.

"We will leave," Erza agreed with the request.

As Erza backed away the figure fell backwards into the snow, falling onto his back.

"How hard did you hit him Erza?" Lucy questioned.

Erza swallowed, her blow against him was not a great one but when she was enraged she had no control of her strength.

Erza instructed her comrades to stay back as she approached the body of the figure, slowly making steps towards him. She kneeled by his side as she examined his wound, Erza lost her breathe as she saw the effect of her rage.

"Is he OK?" Lucy asked.

"G…get your hands o…off me" the man tried pushing her away.

Erza removed her hands from his body, she put her head down, there was nothing she could do, the wound was too deep, he would lose his life.

"I'm sorry" she began to cry, as she knew her sword had taken the life of not one but two innocent lives.

"Sorry Ha-ha….you guards know nothing of that word" the man breathed out.

Erza turned towards him, her eyes mist from her tears.

"I am not a guard; I'm a villain, a monster"

"Not a guard?"

Erza shook her head as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm am a wizard, a wizard who wanted to change the world"

"A wizard who wants to change the world, that's a dream, I knew someone who wanted just that"

Jellal felt his eyes become heavy, his breathing began to slow, his body was almost as cold as the night air.

"She….she was a dreamer but she had the…the strength to do what she wanted…I hope…she reached it" Jellal struggled with his words.

"She sounds amazing, nothing like the monster I am…who is she?"

"E…E…Erza Scarlet" Jellal smiled.

Ezra's heart jumped a beat as the man whispered her name.

"How do you know her? She questioned.

"I saved her"

Jellal slowly began closing his eyes, as the memories filled his thoughts, the guards voice began fading out as he began to drift away.

"Saved her? Erza repeated.

Erza felt her palms becoming sweaty; butterflies gathered in the pit of her stomach, they pounded around inside her as she thought of the one true person she had really loved.

"Jellal?"

The man didn't respond to the name, maybe it wasn't him.

"Jellal?" she repeated.

The man slowly moved his head towards her voice.

Erza leaned closer to the man's body; gently she pushed her hand over the hair that was in his face. The world held still, as she gazed up on him, the dark tattoo above his right eye, it was him; she reached over taking him in her arms.

"Jellal" she screamed into the night.

Jellal could no longer feel his body; the person who was to his side had lifted him into her arms. He wanted to be scared to be afraid but for some reason he felt at peace. The voices of the villagers could no longer be heard, had they stopped screaming or had his hearing disappeared.

"Jellal, please don't leave me" Erza whispered to him.

The voice to his ear sounded familiar, the girl kept him in her arms but looked up from his shoulder. Her eyes mist, her face filled with sadness, Jellal struggled as his vision weakened. He pushed his eyes with everything he had left in him, his heart rejoiced as he saw her face.

He attempted to lift his arm but nothing happened, he couldn't touch her. She was crying, her tears fell on to his cheek, he had made her cry, he took one last breathe in.

"Erza" he smiled, before his eyes failed him and slowly rested shut.

"No….no, Jellal…please…please…Jellal"

Her tears ran fast, her grip on him held tight and she repeated his name.

**(A/N: Wipe them eyes! Trust in me guys, breathe, nice deep breathes. OK? Right read on it will be all ok)**

"Erza" Gray walked slowly towards his friend.

She turned as he approached her.

"Help him, help him Gray" she pleaded.

"How?" he questioned.

"Use your ice magic, seal his wound"

"The wound is too deep Erza, it would have no effect" Gray leaned down towards her.

"You have to help him"

Her head fell onto Jellal's chest, she would not lose him, he saved her and she would save him.

"Lucy, you have spirits, surly they have healing magic" Erza ran towards her friend.

Lucy didn't reply with words, she gently shook her head, refusing Erza eye contact.

Erza pushed past her friends.

"Help him, you people must know magic, there must be something you can do" she pleaded with every tear she had within her.

But the villagers held their heads low, their faces filled with sadness and loss.

Erza shook her head, refusing that they would not do anything for him; she raced back to Jellal side.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed out into the night sky.

Her words filled with the sound of a breaking heart.

She lifted Jellal over into her arms, hugging him, giving him her warmth; she ran her hands through his hair as she gazed down at him, sleeping.

"Did someone ask for help?"

A small girl came floating down from the sky, there was a beautiful white elegant cat carrying her. The pair landed on the snow just in front of Erza.

The girl had beautiful long dark blue hair; her huge brown eyes were filled with kindness. She was small, young, not any older than 12. Her yellow shaded dress wrapped itself round her tiny frame, her cat stood near her side.

Who was she?

**A/N: **Hey again my peoples from around the world! I know I have probably lost half my readers with this chapter but I am sure some of you have remained lolz just so you know this was very hard to write! I was crying myself lolz but I made it through :D Anyways your next chapter will be on Tuesday 5th February 2013, hope to see you all again soon, loves you. Stay awesome and eat oreos ;)

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	11. Saviour

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended

"I can help you" the young girl kneeled beside Erza.

Erza gazed at the youngster, her grip held onto Jellal.

"How can you help?" Erza questioned.

"I can heal people, it's the magic I use from the dragon that looked after me when I was little" she smiled, shifting closer to Jellal's sleeping body.

Erza allowed the young girl to slowly move towards her.

"Where is his wound?" she asked.

Erza gently pulled his jacket away from his stomach, his shirt was stained with blood, the cut ran deep. More tears pushed through Ezra's eyes, but she held them back; she would believe in this child.

The girl glanced over at the injury, her face concentrated, almost like she was studying it. She then placed her hands above him, closing her eyes, a flash of blue light sparked from her and onto Jellal.

Erza and the others watched in amazement, this magic was rare, for such a young person she held a large amount of power.

"Don't overdo it" the little girl's cat spoke out for the first time.

The girl ignored the warning and carried on with her task.

The blue light from her hands gradually faded until nothing shone from her, she fell into the snow backwards, her eyes rolled inwards before closing shut.

"Oh no, is she alright?" Erza asked, concerned.

"She over did it, helping you people, she is to kind, she never things of herself, always about others" the cat growled angrily, rushing to the girls side.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest for a while" the girl smiled, her eyes open again.

She remained lying in the snow, resting but conscious.

"Did it work?

Lucy asked out from the crowd of people that had gathered round closer.

Erza brought Jellal nearer into her, she pushed her head towards his mouth, listening for a breathe, nothing. She checked his chest, no beats.

Erza shook her head.

"No" Erza bit her lip as she looked over to Lucy.

But Lucy's eyes didn't fill with more tears, instead she placed her hands over her mouth.

He could feel her again, this time he could see her long beautiful scarlet hair, his eyes no longer failed him, she was here, with him. He reached his arm out; gently he pressed his hand upon her cheek, turning her head so he could finally look into her beautiful, dark brown eyes.

His hand softly touched her face, it was warm, he moved her face around, he looked up to her. His eyes looking straight through hers, he leaned closer to her, it was real, he was breathing and he was going to…

Jellal pressed his lips deep into her, tasting her touch; he had wanted this for so long. Erza pushed back onto his lips, his whole body filled with heat, as his heart raced. Tears formed in his closed eyes as he pushed his body up, wrapping his other arm around her body.

This moment belonged to them, tears spilled from all the years of missing one another. They were finally together again, the smile he had wanted to see for ten years was his to see, his to have. Jellal would never leave her side; he would protect her and be all she wanted him to be.

Ezra's held her Jellal, no longer would her heart ache from his absents. She had all she needed now to be strong, to be the wizard who changes the world…

**A/N: **Hey hey hey my lovely peoples :) Hope you all had an awesome weekend! Just want to give a big thank you to **Erza Scarlet Ttitania, Shadowmaster2013 and Jerza Fernandes** for reviewing the last chapter thanks guys! And also to the peoples who come back after waiting patiently for me to update :) You are all amazing! Right anyways you will have another chapter this week you lucky peoples, Saturday 9th February 2013 hope to see you again then! Stay awesome, eat oreos and…..

JERZA FOREVER ^.^

One last thing guys I'm from England so I normally update about 10:30-11pm on my time, I was thinking about changing the time to about 9pm maybe. I don't know because times are all different around the world, anyways let me know if you would like me change the time or leave it the way it is.

Love you all …! 3


	12. Unite

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

The time had come to stand as one, the village people explained how Lahar had ordered his guards to wipe out anyone who doesn't hold magic. Jellal's people had been through heartbeat break and loss, they were simply victims of the power hungry. Erza promise she would rise against such darkness, she knew she couldn't change the past, or wipe away the hurt they each had in their hearts but she could and would bring Lahar down to his knees.

"We want to help"

The villagers gathered in a huddled, each face looked at her with hope.

"Fairy Tail will protect you, there is no need for you to fight" Erza replied.

"It's not a question; we will fight by your side, for our families, for you, for the future of us all"

"This is not a game, you may lose your lives, and I cannot have my hands stained anymore!" Erza clenched her fist as she spoke.

"Erza…" Jellal's mum rose from the ground where she was holding her son.

"Your actions were not yours, you were lied to, anyone in the same position would have done the same if they believed they were keeping their people safe, please don't let these events way on your heart, believe in yourself, like my people, my son and I do"

She wrapped her arms around Ezra's emotionally drained body; Erza fell against the old women.

The wizards positioned themselves to the front of the crowd, they would all stand together. Torches and weapons rose from the hands of the villages, their belief was in her, they would give all they had for her dream to become history.

"Unite" Erza cried out; she raised her sword to the sky.

**A/N: **Hey my peoples… I know right you're all like HEYYYYYYYYY!... This chapter is short what are you playing at Tangledcharm? Hmmmmm….Well yes it is short O_O But but but I have uploaded another chapter for you ^.^ It is the weekend and you guys are so awesome. So three chapters in all this week you lucky little chickens you . Now off you go and do some more reading!

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	13. Truth

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

The town's people of Fiore were waiting patiently for their heroes to arrive home. The town had been decorated with brightly coloured banners and balloons, buildings were covered with beautiful art work. Huge pictures of the heroes hung from the town hall, their names were printed across the sky, and the sun shone its rays of light, making the letters glow with colour.

Erza stopped in her tracks before reaching the clearing to the town.

"Remember no one attacks unless it in necessary but keep your guard up, we don't know how everyone will react to the villagers"

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and the young girl who had helped Jellal that went by the name Wendy huddled around the group of villagers, creating a defence, so if there was an attack they would be safe.

Erza took a deep breath before making her steps to her future.

The people of Fiore cheered with delight, Ezra's name was repeated over and over.

"Bless you Ttitania, we love you, long live Fairy Tail" they screamed from the high platforms.

Erza kept her pace slow, smiling and waving to her people, but all the time keeping watch for any of Lahar's guards.

As the villagers came in to the sight of the people, the crowd's cheers vanished. Gasp of shock echoed around the town but Erza remained with her head held high, continuing her route through Fiore.

"What's going on? Who are those people? She's brought the darkness to us!" the whispers echoed through the silence.

"Erza Scarlet! Your home!" Lahars voiced shouted out though the town.

Erza came to a stop once she had reached the town hall, where Lahar sat at his large platform.

"You brought the dark wizards with you, how delightful; does this mean you wish to take their lives before my very eyes? Lahar's spoke out in delight.

"I have not brought you dark wizards but villagers with no magic power, no defence, I have brought you your victims!" Erza shouted out to him, allowing the towns people to hear her every word.

"Sounds to me Miss Scarlet that you're questioning my actions?

"Not questioning them Sir but simply stating you are by all measures wrong"

The crowd sat in surprise, unable to understand what they were hearing.

Lahar rose from his chair, looking down on Erza and her friends.

"My actions are never wrong, for you to even questioned them puts you at the risk of being executed, if I was you I'd take each word you have just spoken back!" Lahars eyes burned red with rage.

His empire would not fall by the words of a small wizard, an orphan, a simple nobody.

"I will not silence the words of truth, you sent me to kill dark wizards, for the safety of the people in Fiore I took the request, but once I reached the village I discovered there was no dark wizards, there never has been, you send your guards, me, my friends, any wizard under your hand to go and murder innocent life's!"

Erza turned to the crowd for support; people needed the truth. They needed to hear the years of lies.

"People of Fiore, these villagers possess no magic power for this reason alone Lahar orders them to be killed, to be wiped from this world, this should not be the way of life, we must all stand together, as one, unite to change the world, listen to my words and stand with me"

"These people will never follow a traitor, a liar, arrest her, arrest them all, now" Lahar ordered.

"Natsu, Lucy, Wendy take the villagers back to Fairy Tail, me and Gray will try and hold the guards back, go!" Erza instructed.

"Don't let them get away!" Lahar disappeared from the platform above.

Guards poured out from the town hall, Erza raced towards them with her sword, rage over took her as she slashed into the enemy.

"Go after the others you fool's!" Lahar appeared at the entrance of the hall.

Erza slammed her sword down in to one of his guards; she rushed towards Lahar, screaming with rage as she got closer to him.

"You have no chance against me orphan!"

Lahar raised his hands which summoned more of his guards, Ezra's path was blocked.

"Come back here you coward" she screamed.

Lahar turned.

"The word coward means afraid I am neither, if life's have to be took to keep my world in balance then I will do what needs to be done, you believed in the same thing Erza Scarlet"

Lahar breathed out, shaking his head.

"It seems my decision to allow you to come to Fairy Tail was a mistake, I thought you had something but all I see is a weak, helpless nobody" Lahar waved his hand.

"Kill her" he ordered his men.

"I thought you're supposed to keep them from following us Gray!" Lucy screamed as she lifted one of the village children into her arms.

"I'm trying, Ice maker arrows" Gray shouted.

The ice shot into the air before tumbling down onto the guards, the attack weakened a few but their numbers were many, before long Gray was losing control to keep them from following the villagers.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Natsu ordered Lucy to guide the group as he ran to Gray's side.

"Fire dragon roar!"

Flames shot from his mouth, the guards screamed as their cloaks caught fire. They whimpered as Natsu made another attack on them but this time Gray shot out his ice maker cannon.

Flames and ice shot out to the enemy, causing smoke to surround them, leaving them blind on knowing which direction the wizards and villagers went.

"Faster Lucy" Natsu ran to the front of the crowd, taking her hand, he guided her and the people to Fairy Tail.

"Lahar come back here"

Erza roared out with anger, Lahar had disappeared leaving his guards to take her life.

She began counting the numbers around her, there must be over a hundred, how was she going to defeat so many.

"Ahhhh!" one of the guards went straight for her.

Erza swirled round, pounding her sword into his side. One after another they came at her, her breathing got heavier as her body began to weaken.

Within a flash six guards came to her from the right, slamming her body into the ground, Erza was pinned down.

One of the hooded guards stood over her, his face hidden in the dark cloak, his sword rose to the air, Erza pushed with all the strength she had but there were simply too many, it was a losing battle. Her dream of changing the world would die just as she would. She closed her eyes one last time as the memories of her life flashed before her.

"Argh"

"Who's there?"

Erza opened her eyes once more; the guard that stood over her had a single arrow directly implanted in his chest. He fell to the ground as the other guards looked around for the shooter.

Erza turned her head around to see who had saved her life, Jellal walked out from behind the stone building, taking another arrow from his sack he fired; each one he launched reached his target flawlessly.

"Get him!" a guard ordered.

"Jellal watch out" Erza warned as she swung her fist into the last guard who was holding her down.

She calculated the last numbers of the guards, there were still too many of them. Jellal was weak so she knew it would be up to her to take down most of Lahars men.

"Heaven's wheel"

The guard's numbers split, leaving a barrier between the two lovers.

Jellal continued to stand where he was, it was a perfect place to get accurate aim, and his arrows sored through the sky, his father had taught him well.

Erza summoned her swords, without much effort she pushed them through the air with her magic, leaving the guards that surrounded her weak.

"Jellal, behind you!" Erza screamed as she saw one of the hooded monster sneak towards him.

Jellal turned as he heard the warning; the attacker was too close for him to shoot his arrow. He would have to defend himself with using just his fist, his energy was drained and he had started to feel faint but he would give it his all, for her.

The guard raised his fist, landing it in Jellal's face, Erza pushed through the injured bodies that surrounded her, she needed to get to Jellal's side.

Before the guard could hit him once more Jellal clenched his fist, allowing it to fly through the air, his aim was misplaced as he failed to land his target, his wound was still sensitive to movement, he groaned as a pain shot through his side.

The guard stood for a while, observing Jellal, mocking his weakness.

"How about I give you a free hit, I can see your trying to look like a hero for Erza and you have no magic, it's only right I go easy on you" the guard smirked as Jellal lifted his head.

"I don't need you to pity me, Erza fights to help others, your heart is in a dark place so your vision is misplaced" Jellal replied, as he stood straight.

"Ha-ha seems as though you're following the wrong dream, my purpose is to ensure the world stays balanced and that people like you, the weak are vanished"

The guard brought his fist back before swinging it towards Jellal's face again, the palms of Jellal's hand paused the attack, the guards face filled with surprise as Jellal pushed back, bringing his foot up and ponding it into the enemy's stomach, over and over before the guard fell to his knees.

"The only people who are weak are the ones who do not follow their dream from the heart, that's what my father taught me" Jellal told him.

"Ha-ha the words of a fool" the guard laughed, before clenching his hand into a fist and catapulting it into Jellal's abdomen.

Jellal felt the air from his lungs vanish, the fainting feeling over took him causing him to fall into the mud. His arms wrapped round his wound as his face smashed into the dirt.

"Jellal…" Erza screamed.

**A/N: **Another great chapter…? Maybe if you could leave me some reviews on it, then I will tell you about the surprise I have for you all….

Before I load you with information I need to say a big thank you to **Erza Scarlet Ttitania, Shadow2013 and Jerza Fernandes** THANK YOU GUYS!

I have decided to start uploading my stories at 9pm in England time, really hope this is better for you guys…..Anyways next chapter will be posted on Wednesday 13th February 2013, see you all again soon, love you!

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	14. Power of evil

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Everyone inside" Gray instructed the villagers.

They all poured in to the Fairy Tail guild, Mira saw to people who were exhausted from the chase.

"What's going on here?" Makarov questioned.

"There's no time to explain gramps, Lahar and his guards are coming here to attack!" Natsu ran to the other side of the guild, he took position at one of the windows.

"Lahar and his guards are coming here to attack, we need to prepare ourselves" Gray instructed the rest of the wizards in the guild.

"Lahar attack us, why would he want to do that, we are his most prized guild here in Fiore" Makarov asked confused.

"He sent Erza on a request to kill dark wizards but we found there were none, there were just villagers, it seems Lahar has been ordering wizards and his guards to take innocent life's, he says it's to keep the balance on this world" Lucy answered, while hugging a crying child.

"Power has deluded Lahar, he is a good man but clearly he has lost his way, we will protect these villagers and whoever else needs to be shield from this darkness, board up the door and move the villagers to the back of the guild" Makarov order his children.

"Wait, where's Jellal?" Jellal's mum stood shaking, worried for her son.

Lucy and Gray began looking round, maybe he was in the crowd of the villagers.

"His probably gone back for Erza" Natsu guessed out aloud.

"He shouldn't be fighting" Wendy spoke out concerned.

"Wendy's magic can heal people but it takes time for the wounded to recover, he is a fool" the young girl's cat spoke, her arms folded in annoyance.

"I'll go back and find them, Happy let's go!" Natsu was gone before anyone could tell him otherwise.

Jellal's mum fell to the floor, tears poured down her face she didn't have the strength for her heart to be ripped apart again, Jellal was all she had left.

Lucy ran to her side, taking her in her arms.

"Natsu will find him, no one can stop that guy when his aiming for a fight" Lucy smiled as she wiped a tear from the old women's eye.

"Fairy Tail" a cry spoke out from outside the walls of the guild.

"It's Lahar and his men" Gray announced.

"I believe you have something of mine, hand over the dark wizards before I blow your guild to the ground!"

Lahar stood in the yard of the guild, his men surrounded the entire grounds.

Makarov breathed out before making his way to the window where Gray stood.

"Lahar these people are not dark wizards, whoever informed you they are have misled you" Makarov spoke calmly to his friend.

"You dare challenge me, you are a fool to stand by the side of Erza Scarlet you will fall just as she will!" Lahar screamed.

"There is no talking to be done with him, his mind is over took by the power he holds over Fiore" Makarov sighed, his heart was heavy this was his friend; he knew if he agreed to fight back it would end with one of them falling.

"Gramps watch out!" Gray cried, diving to the ground.

A massive explosion hit the guild, the window were Gray and Makarov were standing was now nothing more than a gaping hole.

"Is everyone alright?" Makarov stood, dusting down his cloak.

"Yes we all fine" was the reply.

"Stand in my way and you will die" Lahar moved closer to the hole in the wall.

Makarov order Gray to stand back, he walked out of the guild through the damaged wall, there was no other way. He would have to fight to keep his children and the innocent people alive.

"Your still in my way, move" Lahar extended his hand towards Makarov.

"I did not want to fight but I see there is no other way, you are blinded by the darkness of power and because of that you cannot see the wrong in your actions"

Makarov body began to double in size but before he could land an attack on the enemy Lahar had order his guards to attack, Makarov was unable to move, Lahar had used his Jutsu Shiki.

"Gramps!" Gray called out.

The young wizard jumped over the fallen bricks to his master, the boy was distracted with helping another that he failed to see Lahar's guards. Gray was forced to the ground, again Jutsu Shiki was used, and it now held both Makarov and Gray.

"Hand me over the people or more of your wizards will be taken Fairy Tail" Lahar ordered one last time.

The guild fell silent, their master had been taken, he could no longer protect them, had they the strength to stand together without him?

"Maybe you should let us go, your whole guild will fall because of us" a young man from the village spoke out from the back.

"His power is strong, we do not wish you to suffer as we have, losing people you love" the women next to him continued.

"Were ready to join our lost ones, well go with Lahar" the young man spoke again.

"No!" Lucy stood up.

"No one is going anywhere, this is Ezra's dream, to change the world, we all vowed we would see it to the end, we have all lost people we love but let that be the strength you find in yourself now, let us stand together and change the world not as wizards but as people with a dream"

"Bring the guild down!" Lahar barked his orders to his men.

The villagers stood, fear was in their eyes but hope was in their hearts, they took their weapons in their hands before following the wizards out through the destructed wall, they would fight together as one.

History would be made today.

**A/N: **Hello my lovely peoples from around the world :) Sorry this chapter isn't the best! I struggle writing fighting scenes or anything to do with action but I do hope it wasn't too bad…..

Just want to thank everyone who has given their time to read this story, the attention it has got is unbelievable I never thought it would be this popular thanks everyone!

And another big huge, gigantic, massive THANK YOU to the all the people who left me reviews **Erza Scarlet Ttitania, Jerza Fernandes, Shadowmaster2013, , Severdserenity and fullmetalmage2**.

And finally the surprise I have for you all…..

As you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day! So I thought I would write you all a fluffy, loved up Jerza fanfic. I don't have a valentines (forever alone) and I thought it be nice to at least write something without drama and instead just scribble out a pure romance. I hope you guys enjoy it and check back tomorrow :)

And finally you're next update to Fallen Star will be Monday 18th February 2013, stay awesome, eat oreos and…..

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	15. Hope

The clouds in the sky came together, covering away any light from the sun, raindrops poured from above, the wind rushed through the air. Darkness had descended on Fiore.

Lahar had captured Lucy, Wendy and her cat in his Jutsu Shiki spell, guards raced to capture screaming villages, the battle field between the enemy's was thick with wet mud, injured wizards continued to keep most of the villagers safe, screams of pain shout through the air, Lahar would stop at nothing to keep his world in balance.

"Ahhhh" Jellal's mum attempted to pull away from the guard who had his grip over her throat.

"Stop, please stop, these are innocent people you can't do this" Lucy's tear began falling down her soft checks.

Lahar looked round at the young girl that was restrained by his magic.

"Kill them all" he ordered.

Lahar stood with his head held high, he knew he had the power to take a life, to rule in any way he wished, innocent life or guilty villain there was no difference to him, if you were not going to obey to the way he pictured the world your existence would be taken.

"Nooooooooooo"

Lucy cried out as the guard's sword lifted.

Before the sword could rest onto the old women's skin the guard fell to the ground, multiple arrows had been plunged into his chest.

"Enough!" Erza howled.

Lahar turned to her voice, a smirk formed on his face as he saw Erza standing near the hill behind him with just another orphan, this was her great defeat?

"Give up; you can never stand against me!"

"I will not, you claim you are a good man who keeps balance in this world, in Fiore, but now it is clear the only reason it's out of balance is because you have shield it in darkness with your lies and cruel judgment on people who are different, this ends now"

Natsu slowly walked up from behind her, his flames spread out in his hands.

"Ha-ha fire is how you think you'll bring me to my knees?" Lahar laughed at the effort.

Natsu flames burned brighter, Jellal loaded his bow and Erza summoned her swords. Lahar's laughed faded as people from the town gathered behind the wizards, his guards were surrounded by thousands of his people, Lahar attempted his Jutsu Shiki spell but it was blocked, someone had created a shield.

"Erza Scarlet!" he screamed with rage.

"Now!" Erza yelled to all who followed her.

Natsu raced towards the guards who were around Gray and Makarov, Jellal shot his arrows, directing them at the guards who held his people, and Erza lead the people of Fiore to the person who had ruled their town on lies.

"Fight back you fools" Lahar ordered, worry hid in his voice as he watched his men fall against the wizards, villagers, his people, everyone he had saw as weak.

He could see defeat lay before him; he turned and ran.

"Erza" Jellal called, pointing over towards the running coward.

Erza made chase, Jellal lifted his bow, taking aim at Lahar's leg, he would not kill him, it was Erza who would choose his fate.

Lahar fell to the ground, his leg pounded with pain as blood rushed to the wound. Erza walked slowly towards him, her swords at her side.

"The word coward means afraid, you run because you are afraid?" Erza stood above him.

The hurt and sadness of memories rushed to her, she now had the power over the man who had taken all that was dear to her.

Lahar turned so his back was rested on the ground, he looked up to her.

"Take my life" Lahar whispered into the air.

His hand slowly moved towards a sword that was lay near to him.

"What I have done is something you cannot forgive, let the reign of my rule come to an end now" he encouraged her.

Erza pushed her sword against his throat; she could feel the anger, the hurt, the sorrow, and the rage pushing up from deep within her.

Jellal watched from where he stood, he knew how Ezra's emotions could overtake her, change her, and make her something she was not.

"Erza" he whispered softly into the night wind.

She removed her sword from his throat.

"I was only six when you took my family from me, I was left with nothing, I had no one, and I promised myself and my people, my mother, that the shadows that came to my village that night would pay"

The wind howled through the branches of the thick trees that surrounded the pair, Lahar's breathing got deeper.

"If I took your life it wouldn't bring back the people who you have taken from their loved ones, it would simply be another death"

Erza stood back, holding her hand out towards Lahar; he looked to her in confusion.

"You're not going to take my life?" he questioned.

Erza breathed out; slowly she took out some cuff bines. **These are used to hold a prisoner when transporting them from either to or from prison.**

"Oh…"

Lahar finally understood what justice she wanted, he would pay with his life but it would be with the years he had left in him.

He reached out his hand; Erza gripped him as she reached for the cuffs. Lahar suddenly spun round slashing Ezra's hand that held her sword, she cried out in pain as blood dripped from her wound. She fell to her knees as she tried to stop the flow of blood.

"A coward is also someone who doesn't take the opportunity when it's in front of them"

Lahar stood above her, he leaned the sword onto the side of her throat.

"There will be no history of you Erza Scarlet!"

He swung the sword back for more force, but before he could touch her skin again his body froze from movement.

Erza watched as her dark shadow fell to his death, she slowly stood as Lahar gasped for his last breathes, he clenched onto the arrows that had pierced his chest.

Jellal had saved her once more.

Erza pushed herself up from the ground; she wrapped her hand in cotton from her skirt. Villagers, wizards and the people of Fiore surrounded her.

They looked up to her in hope, she no longer wished for her dream, she had made it, she had changed the world.

The crowd cheered as they took victory, this was a new begin for everyone, the sorrow of the past would no longer define the future happiness of the world.

Jellal stood silently behind her, he watched as she embraced the moment she had wanted for so long. He smiled with his perfect lips; gently he reached for her hand, her beautiful scarlet hair swayed through the air as she turned to him. Her sparkling brown eyes glared at him, her cheeks burned bright red as he kept his look on her.

Jellal gently pulled her into him; softly he placed his hand over her warm cheek why his other hand rested on her waist. Erza felt her knees become weak as his touch to his lips got closer, his eyes began to close. Erza swallowed hard as she followed his lead and slowly began to close hers to.

His lips pushed gently on hers, Erza felt all of him in that one touch, all the memoires, every laugh they had shared together, every moment he had spent wiping her tears and each day he had told her he loved her, he was her saviour and now forever hers to keep.

**A/N: **Awwwwwwwww!

Sadly guys this is the last chapter to Fallen Star :(

It's been amazing writing it though and having you guys coming back week after week to read it! You have all been so supportive and encouraging. I love you all ^. ^

Thank you to everyone who left me reviews followed the story and favoured it! All this has helped me with my confidence; thanks to you all I now have five stories and so many more on the way for you guys.

Because I have so much stories in progress I have decided to create a Facebook page for you guys so I can keep you all updated on everything to do with my written world.

Link: groups/214692612010925/

If that fails try searching for: Jerza forever

One last thing…could you guys please check out my dongo's story, it is epic and I am certain you guys will love it :D :D :D

I will forever be with you: Author Erza Scarlet Titania

Remember stay awesome, eat oreos and….

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	16. Extended authors notes

_**Extended author notes:**_

_**Songs that inspired this story: **_

_**Heaven must of sent you by The Elgins**_

_**Always be my baby by Mariah Carey **_

_**Goodbye my lover by James Blunt**_

_**Maria by Beyonce **_

_**I'll be your strength by The Wanted**_

_**I'm gonna love you by Jenifer Love Hewitt**_

_**Big thank you to:**_

_**My little sister (alternativetwins)**_

_**Erza Ttitania Scarlet**_

_**Shawdowmaster2013**_

_**Yuki-Katace**_

_** 97**_

_**Erzashea1**_

_**Gamer55551**_

_**xMagicMayhem**_

_**Coral179**_

_**Dragon-fang18**_

_**TroubleCupcake**_

_**Wee-Vicky**_

_**Any and all anime**_

_**Ipice**_

_**Lentos-hunger**_

_**Whynotwhynot**_

_**Fullmetalmage2**_

_**Eddmos**_

_**Slvtgarden**_

_**Supernaturalchick85**_

_**ScarletXxXKhrymi**_

_**Lightmoon54**_

_**Jerza Fernandes**_

_**MelanaShadow**_

_**Andreea2803**_

_**Severdserenity**_

_**Fullmetalmage2**_

_**Jellyismybitch**_

_**And to all the other readers whose names I don't know :) **_

_**Research from- Fairy Tail Wikia**_

_**If you want to keep updated on upcoming stories and updates check out my Facebook page: groups/214692612010925/**_

_**If that fails, try searching for: Jerza forever**_

_**If any of you have twitter and want to follow me: tangledheartz**_

_**Stay awesome, eat oreos and…**_

_**JERZA FOREVER ^.^**_


End file.
